


Thruple

by asterism87



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterism87/pseuds/asterism87
Summary: The Bull’s assertion of domination had been, in a word, laughable.





	Thruple

The Bull’s assertion of domination had been, in a word, laughable. 

“Ma’am, if you wanted to blow off some steam or let go of control for a while, I’m always happy to do that for you.”

“My dear Bull do you truly think that’s what I need? A relinquishing of control? You shouldn’t project your desires onto others’, darling.”

“But ma’am-”

“Did you think I didn’t notice the way your body shivers when you call me ma’am? Or when I tell you how I want to dress you the next time we go to Orlais? That I wouldn’t notice the way your eyes follow me in battle? You may have been able to fool the Inquisitor and that Tevinter that you are a man who relishes power but I do believe that we both know differently,” she purred, moving further into Bull’s space until he was positively towering over her. The curvature of his spine towards her person and the glint in his eyes however told Vivienne all that she needed to know: he was hers to command however she saw fit. 

The Bull cleared his throat, a smirk tugging at his mouth and color rising in his cheeks before he said, “The Inquisitor didn’t buy it either.” Vivienne made an interested noise, her eyebrows rising. The thought of the Inquisitor, short framed and nothing but compact muscle, dominating a man almost 3 times her height? Fascinating. Perhaps the dwarf was more observant than she had previously given her credit for. 

“It appears that the Inquisitor is far more observant than either of us has thought,” she mused.

“Ma’am?” 

“Yes?”

“I’d like you to take me to bed.”

“And the Inquisitor?”

“She’ll be there too.”

“Shall we go then?”

That had been the beginning of a sexual relationship that had been beneficial to all parties: the Inquisitor got to feel control in her life, Vivienne was able to have control of a creature willing to bend himself wholly to her will, and Iron Bull was allowed to express his vulnerabilities to two women who wanted nothing more than to let him experience some of the most intense pleasure of his life.

“I think we should bring this relationship out of the bedroom,” Shayera said as she lay on top of Iron Bull’s chest, Vivienne’s hand stroking her hair lightly. Considering the various states of undress, amongst other things, that they had gone through together, the least Vivienne could do was call her by her first name. Well here at least. It wouldn’t do to call her that in public where the others might here. Imagine the scandal.

“Now whatever gave you that idea my dear?”

Shayera pushed herself up, dislodging Vivienne’s hand from her hair and sliding off of Bull’s chest so she could sit cross legged between them. “We’re not the same people that we were when we started this. We’re not strangers anymore.”

Iron Bull snorted. “I’ll say.”

Shayera elbowed his chest. “What I’m saying is this relationship is so much more than having sex. Well to me at least. I just want everyone to know that we belong to each other.” Her naivete was truly astounding, but Vivienne was touched nevertheless.

“What benefit do you think taking our exploits out of this room will do my dear? Hm? The leader of a heretic movement and the Imperial Enchantress of Orlais having a relationship with not only each other, but a Qunari?” Vivienne quipped.

“Vivienne,” Shayera said reproachfully.

“Do you really want to upset the delicate balance of everything we’ve achieved so far? You recall our….reception at Halamshiral.”

Shayera turned to Iron Bull. “Please tell me you don’t agree with her.”

Iron Bull pushed himself up so that his back lay comfortably against the headboard. It looked like things were being put on hold on the horizontal front. Pity. “I don’t really care if this stays out here or is taken out there. I’ve always been a fan of-”

“Don’t say it-” Vivienne muttered under her breath.

“- exhibitionism.”

“Iron Bull are you incapable of being serious for more than two seconds,” Shayera huffed.

“Sorry. But it doesn’t matter to me. My position as captain of my men or Ben-Hassarad isn’t on the line based on who I sleep with. It’s up to you two.”

Shayera turned back to Vivienne, her lip caught between her teeth as she tried to consider her options. Vivienne took pity on her.

“I’m not saying that the answer will be no indefinitely my dear. But perhaps we put a hold on making a definitive decision until things are a bit more stable?” Vivienne crept her hand across the bed and grabbed Shayera’s, rubbing her thumb in small circles. Shayera let out a deep sigh and nodded. “Only until things are stable.”

\--

It was a noble sentiment really but as things go, not only in war but in the Inquisition, nothing ever really goes to plan. They had some moments of peace, more mornings, evenings, and nights to enjoy one another’s company but the question of whether their relationship would continue was brought to a head when the advisors, idiots, walked in on them in the Inquisitor’s quarters.

It had been a particularly fun session: Vivienne’s new toy from Orlais had finally arrived. 

“That seems a bit….big doesn’t it?” Shayera said uncertainly when Vivienne had shown it to her in her quarters. Vivienne’s hand couldn’t wrap around it all the way and it was decidedly longer than any dick that the both of them had ever seen. 

“Yes it is rather large. But you won’t be the one taking it darling. That is of course unless you want?” Vivienne said as she began taking her robes off to begin fitting herself into the straps. She had ordered the straps in Antivan leather, but from the way they slid across her skin, she could tell that it was some cheaper knock off. If she chafed there would be hell to pay.

“Wow Viv that’s….” Shayera breathed from the bed as she temporarily forgot how words worked. The brown leather of the straps was a few shades darker than Vivienne’s skin, and the purple of the dildo itself was so deep and varied it looked more like a jewel than a sex toy. 

“Is that for me ma’am?” Iron Bull said from the doorway. Vivienne shot him a look that landed somewhere between predatory and saccharine sweet. 

“Be a dear and close the door won’t you darling?”

The strap-on did chafe, but Iron Bull was enjoying it so thoroughly that Vivienne decided she was going to send them a scathing letter about it rather than ruin their enterprise from the ground up. Even she could be merciful.

Just as things had pushed past the awkward logistical stage that happens when you have more than four limbs in the bedroom, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana walked right in, thoroughly soiling the mood.

“Oh my”

“Oh Maker”

Leliana of course, couldn’t help much more than a sly smirk.

Vivienne climbed off of Iron Bull and grabbed a thin robe from the floor before saying icily, “do you mind?” The Inquisitor had unseated herself off of Iron Bull’s dick the second she heard the door open and was trying resolutely not to look as though she were hiding beneath the covers. Iron Bull merely rolled over to face the intruders, dick still at full attention, giving them a good look at him in all his glory.

“Sorry we didn’t mean to interrupt-”

“Yes clearly you were very...busy”

“I never would have uh pegged-” 

“I can’t believe he just said that,” Shayera mumbled from where she was doing her best impression of the fetal position.

“-you as the type to engage in such activities Madam Vivienne,” Cullen said with a distinct lack of respect that set Vivienne’s teeth on edge.

“I’d like to remind you that what and whom I do behind closed doors is none of your business Commander Cullen, and that knocking before entering a room, specifically that of your superior officer, is considered proper etiquette. But as you were raised in that failure of a Ferelden Circle I suppose I should allow your behavior some repass.”

Cullen’s face grew steadily redder with every word she spoke, his underlying smugness thoroughly wiped away. 

“Besides it’s not as if Vivienne was the only one partaking. This was, is, more than a one time occurence so at the very least knock before entering my rooms please Cullen.”

“Yes Lady Inquisitor.”

“Thank you.” Cullen herded Josephine and Leliana out but their giggles could be heard even beyond the closed door.

Vivienne gracefully laid herself upon the bed (she would never be accused of flopping) and said, “Well that will be all over the castle by 3 and in the dining rooms of Ferelden and Orlesian royalty by morning.”

“Ma’am…” Iron Bull said softly and with a hint of uncertainty. 

“Yes my dear?”

“So what do we do now?”

“Well as our….activities have been taken outside this room whether we wanted them to or not, it appears that it’s time we put together a united front.”

Shayera pushed the covers away from her body and sat up fully. “You mean we’re really going to go public with this?”

“Did you have some intention of stopping now that your bumbling advisors have seen us? It didn’t sound that way a moment ago.”

A huge grin blossomed across Shayera’s face as she began to practically vibrate with excitement. She looked about ready to jump out of bed and start shouting from the rafters before she visibly tampered her delight, turned to Iron Bull and asked, “Are you ok with this?”

He tilted his head towards her and smiled before pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Let the Game begin."


End file.
